


Number

by tomatopudding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an assignment for my creative writing class. We had to write a "ghost" poem. Mine was voted the most disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capitalization is purposeful.

identity sketched onto skin with ink  
that burns like the liquid core of a star  
into your body and mind and soul  
filling lungs with dead air  
stifling ears and nose and eyes and thought  
forcing down your throat  
consuming and consumed--  
in becoming the number  
the number becomes  
all

(you knew this day would come  
your turn to go  
you do not struggle  
you do not fight  
there is no point)

wandering lost within your own mind  
not knowing who or what or when or how or why  
oh god why  
the acrid stench of burning  
filling the air with fear  
and screams that stop suddenly--  
another number gone  
erased from the page of existence

(you hear them scrabbling at the walls  
sobbing and screaming as flesh tears  
and bleeds  
begging to be set free  
you watch from the sidelines and wish you could feel)

the face looms above  
superimposed   
the taunting grin of death’s visage  
teasing and cackling words of dread  
yet  
there is no need to cower and tremble--  
it is not you that slips away  
it is the number  
only the number  
you have been gone a long time since


End file.
